


Annie Knows Beth Best

by saucedo1997



Series: I See You Best. [1]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Annie being Annie, This might become a series I do ppl looking in on these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucedo1997/pseuds/saucedo1997
Summary: A little insight into Annies mind.





	Annie Knows Beth Best

Annie knows Beth in ways no one else ever will. Her closest competition in knowing her sister best was Ruby but even than Annie took first place. 

She knew her quirks, knew her at her best and at her worst. Knew what Beth could do when she set her mind on something. Annie wasn't sure of a lot in her life but one thing she could always be sure of was her sister having her back. Even at moments where they could be in opposite sides the two would always jump to defend the other. 

Beth was her shield from the disappointment that their parents could often not hold back when it came to Annie. And Annie was the only person who Beth didn't have to pretend to be the perfect anything with. 

Annie disliked dean from the moment they met he didn't get her sister. He saw what he wanted and didn't bother to really look any deeper than that. Her sister would simply be the housewife that Dean needed to fit into his perfect average life. The housewife that would stay home, raise his children, would do as was told, and not question him. 

But fuck that Beth was made of something else. Something tougher than she or Ruby. And she had no problems admitting to it. She had seen the way she had fucked up anything that Dean owned after finding out what he'd done. Seen her during the robbery, seen the way she had been willing to hurt Leslie after he had tried to rape her. 

But something that still surprised Annie was her sister around Rio formerly known as 'gang-friend'. 

Beth being able to save them from being killed had been a miracle itself. Beth became someone who resembled little to nothing to the Beth who had been married to Dean but more of the Beth that she had been when they were younger. 

Every time her sister stood up to Rio and his gun Annie became much more acquainted with this Beth. 

And then Annie became aware of something else. Her sister and Rio shared looks that weren't very workplace appropriate (if you could call meeting up at random parks to drop off money that just been cleaned for a gang a workplace). But still though Rio was technically there boss and Beth his employ-. 

Okay, nope off track. What Annie had become aware was the thing that was happening between her sister and Rio. The long stares, the smirk that Rio seemed to give only to his sister, and the way Beth seemed to not only be okay with receiving these treatments but gave a little of them back. 

Annie had seen her sister with Dean but this wasn't that at all. The tension the two caused wasn't only noticed by Annie, ruby and her often made eye contact when the two seemed to forget that they had an audience. And from some of the looks she had seen exchanged between Rio's men she could see they were seeing a whole new Rio. 

Ruby and her teased Beth about it. Her sister never denied anything they said she would roll her eyes and that to Annie was all the answer she needed. 

Like right now, this was supposed to be a simple hand off from them and yet they were busy making eyes at each other. So busy neither had noticed that the money had been counted, there cut had been handed over. And yet the odd four as she liked to refer to herself, ruby, and two of Rio's men were all forced to stand around and pretend like they didn't see what was happening right in front of them. 

Well Annie for one had about enough. 

"Can you both just do it and stop making eyes at each other? I mean geez just fuck or don't but stop making us watch. I for one am getting none and this is making me so not hap-", Ruby's hand over her mouth was the only thing that stopped her tirade. 

As she was dragged away to the van by ruby, Annie could see her sister's red face. If looks could kill well shed be dead over twice. 

And yet Rio had a completely new look to his face a look shed never seen before, his usual smirk had turned up at the corners into something that almost resembled a smile? What? No way. Is there something more than just hot long stares going on between them? 

Nope. No way. There's no way this could be happening and she not know. I mean Annie knows Beth best right? Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue posting point of views from the other characters about these two.  
> This is my first story so all constructive criticism is welcomed!


End file.
